Event: Saving Zell's Mom
Nagito death encounter.png Saving Zell's Mom is one of the Important Events in HereWeStand Roleplay. Story A group of Zell, Nagito and Bigby entered the catacombs of a police station, looking for the cells to find Zell's Ma. A fight ensues underground with Samurai Jack, with Bigby being knocked out. Zell comes to help him yet is surrounded by a large group of soldiers which immediately open fire at him. Realizing that he is bulletproof, one of them throws grenade at him. Zell tries to deflect it with a kick and fails, making it explode. Zell takes most damage and Bigby's leg gets blown off. Samurai Jack, hearing the explosion--comes back and tries to stop the soldiers from killing Zell and the others. While the humans are busy, the group makes it to the rooftop, meeting with Jessica Jones, surrounded by a group of soldiers. Zell takes the heroic action of facing the soldiers alone, despite him being already weakened by the previous grenade (1hp left). The soldiers, as expected, immediately open fire at him, before eventually recognizing his bulletproofness. They start throwing 4 grenades at him at once, however the bulletproof boy manage to avoid them all. After a while, Jessica steps into the battlefield, and the two finally take down multiple guards on top. However, Zell knocks himself out after kicking two guards straight off of the roof. During the encounter, guards surround the building, making escape on foot almost impossible if they know they're still there. So, Jessica jumps away carrying the unconscious Zell on her back. Nagito, Zell's Mom, and Bigby all remain on the roof. Zell's Mom uses her power to make the group seem invisible long enough for the soldiers that check the roof to leave. Nagito decides it's his duty to save both of them, given one is knocked out, and the other was the one they came to rescue. Nagito carries Ma on his back, scaling the building. He loses grip multiple times, pipes come loose, until his final option is to break the fall to try and make sure Ma is alright. He does so, surviving with 2 hp. Ma convinces Nagito that she needs help to escape. Nagito gets up, smacking his fist into his broken bones in an attempt to temporarily set them. He does so with his luck, gaining 8 hp for the moment. Nagito throws a grenade over the four story building with his luck, setting multiple explosions off in the direction opposite of the two, lowering the guards in their area. Nagito takes down a guard, picks up a grenade off the grenade, and let's Ma escape. He goes back for Bigby. Nagito throws the grenade at the lower part of the building, setting off the grenades of the dead guards inside, making the building topple over on the side where Bigby is. Nagito isn't in a position to catch him as intended, opting to rather use his entire body to break Bigby's fall- resulting in his upper body being crushed, and his death. Outcome * Zell and Jessica manage to escape. * Bigby and Zell's Ma are missing. * Nagito was crushed by a building. Category:Storyline